realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Aquatic mimic
| language = Common | challenge = 12 | source = | page = | first = | based = }} What appeared to be a large sailing ship comes to life as its prow opens into a gigantic tooth-filled maw. Unnatural flesh-drones swarm over the rails. Aquatic Mimic, Galleon CR 13 XP 25,600 N Colossal Aberration (aquatic) Init +2; Senses blindsight 60 ft., darkvision 120 ft.; Perception +20 DEFENSE AC 25, touch 1, flat-footed 25 (+35 natural, –2 Dex, –8 Size) hp 230 (16d8+166) Fort +17, Ref +7, Will +12 Immune acid OFFENSE Speed 10 ft., Swim 50 ft; surge 400 ft. Melee bite +21 (9d10+16/19–20) Space 20 ft.(100 ft. long); Reach 15 ft. Special Attacks capsize, drones (1 per HD/day) TACTICS Before Combat Lurking in plain sight, the carnivorous ship hunts those who least expect it. During Combat After closing the distance to its next meal, the carnivorous ship prefers to let its drones deal with defenders while it concentrates on eating the ships. Morale If reduced to one-quarter of its hit points, the carnivorous ship will flee. STATISTICS Str 42, Dex 6, Con 30, Int 10, Wis 14, Cha 10 Base Atk +13; CMB +37; CMD 43 Feats Alertness, Great Fortitude, Improved Critical (bite), Improved Initiative, Improved Reflexes, Iron Will, Lighting Reflexes, Toughness Skills Disguise +18 (+38 when mimicking ships), Perception +20, Survival +18, Swim +18; Modifiers +20 Disguise (when mimicking ships) Languages Aquan, Common SQ change shape (ships), surge SPECIAL ABILITIES Capsize (Ex) This creature can attempt to capsize a ship by ramming it as a charge attack and making a combat maneuver check. The DC of this check is 25, or the result of the captain’s Profession (sailor) check, whichever is higher. For each size category that the ship is larger than the creature attempting to capsize it, the creature attempting to capsize the ship takes a cumulative –10 penalty to its combat maneuver check. Change Shape (Su) The carnivorous ship has the ability to assume the appearance of various seafaring ships, but it retains its own physical qualities. The creature cannot change shape to a form with a different size category. Mimic Ship (Ex) A carnivorous ship gains a +20 racial bonus to Disguise checks while shaped like a ship. Disguise is always a class skill for a carnivorous ship. Surge (Ex) A carnivorous ship can surge forward as a full-round action at a speed of 400 ft. It must move in a straight line, but it does not provoke attacks of opportunity while surging. Drones (Su) The carnivorous ship has the ability to create one mindless drone per HD per day from the organic material left over from its previous feeding. From a distance, these drones appear to be the normal crew, going about their duties and even calling out to one another. Any close inspection reveals the drones to be but poor imitations of living humanoids. During combat, these drones swarm enemies while under the mental direction of the carnivorous ship. Drones CR 2 (use Morlock as per Bestiary, except as follows) N Medium aberration hp 22 each Category:Aberrations Category:Shapechangers